What If
by Dark-Angel1121-FallenAngel1121
Summary: What If...Clare got stabbed...and survived...but SOMEONE still has it in for her...mysteries abound, hang on to your seats as clare is put through the ringer, twists at every turn and supposed betrayal...what else can befall such a nice girl
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i was watching the finale with my friend in my opinion it was a total let down. I used to write all the time so i thought I'd take a shot at a rewrite. My friend loved it but I'll let you be the judge. This is my first attempt and I have more to add so If you guys want me to keep posting don't forget to review!**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Degrassi  
**

I stood in front of my mirror getting ready for the dance. I didn't even want to go any more. I told Fitz I would go with him so he would leave Eli and Adam alone. Eli freaked out when he heard. He even wanted me to poison his drink at the dance. He also said Fitz was gonna try to have sex with me, I told him he was crazy. However just to be on the safe side I decided that I would wear the most conservative thing I had. I wore a scoop neck dress that showed NOTHING and leggings that went all the way into my shoes and a sweater over top. Ali said I looked like I just stepped out of a convent...

I thought to myself good _now maybe Fitz will get the idea_.

Ali: _Clare come on were going to be late._

I yelled downstairs "_I'm coming I'm coming."_

I ran down the stairs, "Don't want to keep Fitz waiting" I thought sarcastically to myself.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Ali trying to hide her laughter. I saw Jenna getting ready and she was stifling some laughter as well.

Everyone thought I was crazy I mean _why would I let Jenna in my house after what she has done._ Well the truth is I really felt bad for her. K.C. ditched her and although she's not my favorite person, she's going through a tough time and needs support.

It was getting late so we all left out the door and headed towards the school. I swear you could see the dance from a mile away. The theme was a night in Vegas and boy did that name fit; bright lights everywhere, gambling, prize giveaways, and tons more. I only wished I could go with the guy I wanted, but since he was too stubborn to end this feud then I had to do it myself.

Ali walked in and immediately spotted her boyfriend and she took off so fast that by the time the smoke out line of her disappeared she was already clear across the gym, wrapped in his arms. I sighed I really was happy for her, I just really wanted to be with Eli.

I went to look for Fitz, I found him in the hall leaning up against deserted locker with a strange look on his face. I said "Hi" to him and he just kinda looked me up and down. The look he had in his eyes was a little unnerving but I chose to ignore it.

Fitz: _ Hey Clare I didn't think you were gonna show up_

_I promised didn't I, besides I'm willing to do anything to end this feud._ Immediately I realized my mistake.

Fitz: Anything huh

I remembered what Eli said before we left and started to worry. He started walking towards me with dark and revengeful eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

Back at the dance Eli was at a table gambling when he realized that he hadn't seen Clare yet. Curiosity got the better of him so he started to go look for her. He ran into Adam, who was talking to Drew and Ali. He asked them if they had seen Clare. Adam shook his head and Ali said "She went to go find Fitz"

His eyes must have shown his true feelings because she quickly added

"_I'm sure she has her phone if you are worried about her."_

He breathed a sigh of relief and sent her a text asking where she was. He waited and waited but nothing. He said he'd wait a little longer, and if he still hadn't heard from her he'd go looking for her. He was already on thin ice with her for the ipecac conversation and didn't wanna push it. He couldn't help but wonder what was keeping her from answering.

Clares Pov

I heard my phone go off and I knew who it was but I couldn't answer it. I was standing backed onto a corned terrified with Fitz trying to go much farther then I wanted to go. I had to think of something but I couldn't. His hands were all over me. His lips moved from my shoulder up my neck to my ear and whispered in a harsh voice "Don't worry I'll be gentle, you're gonna forget all about your little boyfriend" I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled him into a kiss and when his arms were around me I kneed him where it counts.

He fell to the ground and I took off running down the empty hallway. Where was everyone? I heard something behind me and so I turned around. Fitz was coming up behind me running and he wasn't happy. I heard him say in a low voice "You're gonna pay for that, bitch" I saw he had something in his hand by the way it gleamed in the moonlight. My mind was going crazy with terror. My heart was starting to race. I was fast but he was faster. I felt something slash across my back. I fell to the ground in pain. The next thing I knew he had me pinned against the lockers holding a knife menacingly over me.

Fitz: _ Now what would be the best way to get back at your boyfriend…kill him no that's too easy he wouldn't suffer enough...I KNOW…. what if something were to HAPPEN to his little girlfriend? _

The tears streamed down my face as I was slammed into the locker. The pain was unbearable. I asked what he was going to do. He looked me square in the eyes and said "I'm going to make Eli pay by taking away something he loves, I WAS just going to steal you from him but since you've already shown that wasn't possible I'll have to do it another way" He started to laugh and traced my face with the knife, not cutting me but close enough to put a wave of fear through my whole body.

I tried to scream, but he began to punch and hit me to shut me up. I felt blood filling my mouth and I felt my lip split. I tried to scream again, but this time he punched me, he got my eyes and he used such force that my head smashed against the lock on the locker. I thought he was going to kill me right then. I just cried, not wanting him to know how much pain I was in.

Eli POV

DAMN IT WHERE IS SHE I thought to myself. he was sick of waiting so he left the gym and went looking for her. He checked every classroom and even in the boiler room though he knew Clare wouldn't be there. He called her name down the empty hallways hoping for an answer but nothing.

Then out of nowhere someone ran up to Eli, it was Clare's ex K.C. he looked horrified. He was friends with Fitz and he told him that Fitz brought a knife to the dance. They split up and search all over the school. Yelling and screaming her name.

Millions of thought race through Eli's mind

_How could I let this happen, nothing better happen to her,_

As I was running down another empty hall I heard Simpson come over the Pa System and say the school is on lockdown, moments later I heard an ear shattering scream coming from the adjacent hall K.C. Must have heard it to cause we both showed up at either ends of the hall

They looked further down the hall and saw Clare lying on the ground on a puddle of blood

"CLARE" We both screamed

I ran to her but K.C. got there first he checked her pulse and she was still alive then called 911. I looked down and saw blood pooling on the floor. The color had drained from her face and her breathing was shallow. I gave K.C. my jacket and told K.C. to stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound and to stay with Clare while he hunted down Fitz. I took off in a rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Clares POV

I stood there bruised bloody and tear stained waiting to see what Fitz was going to do. He said he wanted Eli to pay for all the trouble he caused, he's just sorry I have to pay as well. Then he heard Simpson over the intercom and he knew he was close to getting caught so he had to finish this fast. I was begging him to think about this and tears were streaming down my face. Before I could finish the thought though, I felt a stabbing pain in my abs, as Fitz thrust the knife into my stomach, then a cold feeling rushed through me. I felt light headed and dizzy. The last thing I remember was watching a blurred Fitz run out the door and letting out a final scream, before my world went dark.

I woke up later in a groggy state. I saw a lot of people looking down at me. I also saw a look of relief on all their faces. I still had no idea what happened. I heard familiar voices. "OMG she's awake!" It was K.C. and Ali. Ali looked like she had been crying for a while and K.C. had no color in him at all. I looked around me as I slowly sat up and everyone tried to say take it easy and push me back down. I saw Adam, Drew, and my mom and dad. K.C. looked at me knowingly and said "Don't worry Eli is outside. He just couldn't stand to see you like this."

I know look more confused… "Like what" I said, "Where am I, why are you all standing around me?" K.C. asked everyone to leave so he could talk to me and asked Drew to get Eli. He came in and he had a mixture of a hundred different emotions on his face. He sat next to the bed and took my hand. Then he and K.C. explained how I had been in a coma for 6 days….. Fitz stabbed me in the stomach and they found me, how Eli went to find Fitz while K.C. stayed with me till the EMT got there. They also told me that I was in the hospital with a very deep stab wound to the abdomen and I lost a lot of blood. I had cuts and bruises all over my face and back because I tried to run away….at least that was the theory. They also said that if I had lost anymore blood I would have bled to death so I must have had a guardian angel looking over me that night.

After hearing that my memory of the event came flooding back. I started to cry. I told them what happened and after K.C. saw Eli's face he knew it was time to go. K.C. looked and me and kissed my head and told me to get well soon and that he and Ali would be back later.

Eli just stared at me. All life and glimmer drained from his eyes he looked at me and finally spoke:

Eli: _I can't believe I almost lost you Clare. I NEVER should have let you go with Fitz I don't know what I was thinking._

I looked at him and said "You couldn't have done anything I wasn't gonna let you stop me, and don't blame yourself, I don't wanna hear it." I did have one question and that was where Fitz was. He said that he was gone by the time the cops came. He sounded so awful.

He was standing up now just looking at me with those big green eyes and I couldn't help it I took his hand and pulled him down to me. I kissed him with everything I had. It really hurt to use the pressure, but it was worth it.

I pulled away and he tried to act like he was okay, but the fact that Fitz got away still haunted him. I could tell. It freaked me out too but I had to stay calm if I didn't want Eli flying off the handle. I DID NOT want to have to visit him in the hospital or worse .He looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking and said "Don't worry I'm not going to go get myself in trouble. The only reason you got hurt was because I didn't listen to you and bury the hatchet earlier. I am soo sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. I promise I won't go looking for Fitz." Next his eyes got dark "But If I ever see Fitz around again I can't promise I won't kill him."

I sighed, and shook my head. I started to argue him when Mr. Simpson walked into the room

"Clare how are you feeling" he asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine" than I added as an afterthought "Now" He smiled and said he thought that I'd like to know that the cops found Fitz and he has been arrested. "Needless to say he has been expelled from school and banned from the grounds also"

I looked at Eli and he looked relieved. I sighed again, and said I was getting tired. I guess the meds were kicking in again. Mr. Simpson said goodbye but Eli said he wasn't going anywhere and to just sleep.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I got a text message from an unknown number. It said simple "This isn't over….."

Eli and I looked at each other and he took hold of my hand as I unwillingly gave into my medication and fell asleep.

**OK so its a cliffhanger I know, but if you guys want me to post the sequel make sure you review. If you guys liked this your gonna love what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Mystery Continues

** This is the first Installment in the sequel to What If...I have had a ton of views on my first story in only a few hours so thanks guys and I will keep these stories coming...all I can say is good luck to everyone trying to figure out where Im intending to go with this...hahaha thanks for reading guys DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW it makes my day hearing what you guys think!**

It's been over a week since I was released from the hospital, under the circumstances my two week trip to my grandmothers has been postponed. Eli has been over every day since I got home and stayed until my mom had to practically throw him out. Ali came by every few days, with drew and Adam. Ali always looked scared to be around me, like if she hugged me she would kill me. I still looked pretty beat up.

"ugh I am dreading going back to school" I groaned to Ali and Eli. I was looking at my face in the mirror, running my hands over my bruises and cuts wincing.

My mom who was close by as always said "well you don't have to go if you don't want to….and Clare Edwards get back in bed your not supposed to be up and about yet" I told her "thanks but I have to go back I am getting too far behind and I have to face degrassi sooner or later" I headed back to my bed choking back a yelp as I sat back down.

Ali and Eli both put their hands on mine and Ali said "hey don't worry you always have us….and besides if there's any trouble Drew said to tell him and he will get the entire football team to beat someone up" I laughed at the thought of that, but it was nice to hear. We laughed and joked a while longer.

My mom came in again and told my friends that it was getting late and they had to go. I looked at the clock and saw it was after eleven already. Eli kissed me (while Ali gagged jokingly) he said "ill be here in the morning to pick you up." I smiled at him staring into those hypnotic Emerald eyes and said good night.

After he left my mom came in and we talked, we talked about Eli, school and a few other things. Then she kissed my forehead and turned out the light. I lay awake in the darkness, unable to sleep. It was the same every night, after everyone left I would wonder about that text message I got while I was in the hospital. I hadn't gotten anymore since then so they said not to worry about it. I guess they were right. I closed my eyes I had to at least try to get some sleep so I could be ready for school in the morning.

I was awakened by a buzzing sound, I kept hitting my alarms clock but the sound persisted. I looked around and saw it was my phone not my alarm. I looked and saw I had a text I opened it and almost dropped it. I let out a gasp, the message said "your nightmares are about to become a reality..See you at school" I was in disbelief. I called Eli with a shaking hand. Talking to him always calms me down. He answered but he sounded groggy "hello"

I looked at the clock and saw it was only 3:30am. "hello…Clare?" he said again

Shakily I answered "h..heyy" Now he was alarmed " whats wrong clare!" " I G..got an..another message" I tried and failed miserably to hide my fear. "clare what did it say" I told him and he said that I should tell my mom. He offered to come down but I told him to go back to sleep. "ok….but you CALL me if you change your mind no matter what time" he agree reluctantly. I said good bye and hung up. I didn't wanna wake my mother so I tried to go back to sleep.

This time I was awoken to the sound of my obnoxious alarm clock. I got up turned it off and slowly pulled myself out of bed. I headed into the bathroom to take a shower and the water still stung on some of my gashes. I finish up, got dressed and head downstairs. My mom was sitting at the table. "good morning clare how did you sleep" she asked "I lied and said "I slept very well" She smiled and asked if I was ready to face degrassi, before I could answer there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there were Adam and Eli. I was so happy to see them.

I yelled goodbye to my mom and we headed to school. "So Eli said you got another message" adam said his voice filled with concern. I glared at Eli. He looked so innocent and said " I only told him so we could come up with our shifts" I now looked confused. "what do you mean shifts" Adam clarified " he means we had to figure out whose walking you to which class" I rolled my eyes and said it wasn't necessary but underneath I breathed a sigh of relief.


	5. Chapter 5

We Pulled up to degrassi and Eli and I had to go separate ways leaving me with adam. Eli kissed me and said be careful he would see me in about 2 hours. Adam and I walked into the building and just as I thought I was greeted with nothing but horrified stares. I felt everyone's eyes follow my every move. "Wow this is awkward" adam said trying to lighten the mood. I laughed "yea they are looking at me like I have six heads" then we got to my class. Before I walked in my phone went off It was from that unknown sender and it said "peek-a-boo I see you…let the fun begin" I decided not to tell adam. I refused to let an unknown stranger intimidate me. I walked in and saw K.C. wave to me. I smiled and walked over to him. "geez look at you…how are you doing" im okay I said…I hope he bought it. He looked at me then shrugged I guess it worked. Class started and I was able to forget about the weirdo texting me. The bell rang and class let out Adam was of course waiting at the door for me. "how was class" he asked I said "it was class nothing different"

The rest of the morning was pretty normal until I got to my locker. It was open like someone had gone through it. I didn't know what to do. Adam went to get Mr. Simpson, who came running. He asked me to come into his office. He wanted to know what was going on and why I didn't mention that I was receiving threatening messages. He looked at me as horrified as the other students did.

I told him that I thought that it was just one of Fitz's buddies being nasty. Simpson got very serious and said that Fitz was released from police custody. There wasn't enough evidence to convict him.

My heart stopped, I wobbled, my knees turned to jelly. Mr. Simpson helped me into a chair. I talked to him about my options for keeping me safe and I thought the best way was to do what I've been doing. It was low key and didn't draw attention to anything. He agreed. I left his office and he said if anything happened to find him immediately…

I filled Eli in on the days events. When I was done talking he had no color in his face, and wasn't even sure if he could drive. "Eli…. I think I should just go home…I want to try and relax a little bit" he snapped back to reality and said "ok…..but you know as far as the relaxing thing goes I can help with that" then he leaned in and kissed me. I forget how good that felt, I kissed him back. I giggled as I said "I really should get home so my mom doesn't have a heart attack…these days if im even 5 minutes late she calls in the National Guard" Eli laughed and said ok. We got back to my house and he kissed me good bye. I promised to call tonight and he drove off.

I had just sat down on my couch and was ready to turn on the T.v when my mom came in. She sat next to me and asked how school went. I told her it was fine. If I told her the truth she'd pull me into the hug of death and I would never be allowed out of the house again. She left me to my favorite movie, the lake house. After recent events I needed a feel good movie. After the movie I did some homework, and called Eli we talked for a few hours then I saw it was past midnight, I reluctantly told him I had to go. After we hung up I fell asleep, Exhausted after such a horrible Day.

**Hope you guys are liking it so far please dont forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Final Showdown

The next few days were all the same. The only differences were my escorts, I had a different guy by my side every day, Adam on Monday, Drew on Tuesday, Eli on Wednesday and the weekend, and K.C on Thursday. I was starting to feel like it was all unnecessary after a while, but the guys insisted. This went on for a month then one night I was in my room watching tv and I heard my phone go off. I thought "god im fine leave me alone" but when I opened it it said "knock knock come to your window" my heart was racing part of me wanted to see what was out there but the other part said run…run away. I listened to that part. I ran to my mom and showed her the message and the cops were called. They didn't find anything, and I felt dumb for panicking. After the cops left I got another message "tsk tsk clare…..you hurt me clare I guess will be seeing you soon" I screamed in frustration, and threw my phone against the wall. My mom came is as always I told her to just please leave me alone.

I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. No more escorts, text messages to check in or anything of the sort. I was feeling suffocated and just wanted to get things back to normal again. I decided that I was gonna leave for school an hour earlier tomorrow. I needed some time to think and be alone.

I left the house at 6am I was just about at degrassi when I felt someones eyes staring at me. I turned around and stared face to face with Fitz, and he wasn't alone. He had buddies with him and some else who was hiding his face. Fitz stared me down.

"hello again clare" his eyes hungry for vengeance. His normal brown eyes were black he and his buddies kept getting closer. I could hear my heart in my throat, I asked "how did you know I'd be here" Fitz started laughing maniacally and pointed to the kid with his face hidden. "I knew where you were the whole time" I walked up the the kid and was thrown back by shock. He looked up and I saw his face. "K.C. how could you" he looked guilty, but then that disappeared. He then turned very cold. He said "you got my best friend arrested I couldn't let that go"

Fitz and his group of three backed me into a corner and the flashbacks from vegas night started. I started to cry again….GOD I was SO SICK of crying all the time. I tried to think of a way to get away but i was grossly out numbered. The same tactics wouldn't work this time. They were gaining on me and I had nowhere to go I was up against the chain fence. Fitz punched me, saying "now I can finish what I started at the dance." and I could see K.C look away, but he had something in his hand. It made me nervous.

I heard someone scream "Clare!" it was Adam he came to school early and now he was glad he did. He called Eli and before I knew it eli and drew were here too. ELi came up and attacked Fitz with more fury than I have ever seen in a person use, while Drew and adam went after the drones. However Fitz and his gang was winning, all to quickly tho Fitz had Eli pinned as he was about to strike him We all we all heard an ungodly crack. Everyone stopped stopped as Fitz fell to the ground withering in pain, blood trickling out of his head after he fell. I look around and see K.C. standing with a pipe in his hand. He looked at the other drones and threated that they were next andthey took off. I fell to the ground as eli caught me. I screamed at him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING. WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ONE….WHY DID YOU TELL THEM WHERE TO FIND ME" He looked horrible and said he had had a plan. He pulled out a phone that showed a video of the entire fight. "when I heard that Fitz got away due to lack of evidence I wanted to puke and so did a lot of people" I NEVER thought you'd be alone when this went down but I couldn't help you at first. If I had I wouldn't have gotten he evidence you needed but I am truly sorry.


	7. Chapter 7 Recovery

I didn't know whether to hug or kill him. Eli had the same thought because he looked like he wanted to kill him but then said thanks. He helped me up and we went over to morty. I asked him why he was so calm about all this and he said that it was because all that mattered was that I was alive and safe. He pulled me in to a deep passionate kiss (as the other guys wolf whistled at us). He looked at me and told me he loved me. I looked into his amazing green eyes and said I love you too. He pulled me back into a deep kiss holding me like he had no intention of ever letting go. I hope he never does. The cops show up and I pry eli off of me reluctantly. The Cops question everyone and K.C showed them the video and Fitz and drones were under arrest.

We all looked at each other and decided that we were gonna take the day off. Drew called Ali and we all went to the park to relax. We sat there all day ali and drew permenatly attached at the hip while she kissed his bruises. Adam sat with me and Eli and we all tried to put the past few months behind us.

Eventually I had to get home and try to explain the fresh black eye to my mom, how much fun was I gonna have with that. Eli kissed me good bye and walked me to my door. I went in and Eli went to his car laughing as he heard my mom blow a gasket at my eyes. "Clare Edwards WHAT HAPPENED…THAT'S IT YOUR ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS HOUSE AGAIN…" she pulled me into a death grip and held me there. "MOM….MMMMMOOOMMMM..I CAN'T BREATHE" it sounded all muffled. She finally let go. We sat down and I told her about today's events. I had a long day, so as soon as I was finished I headed to bed.

The next few weeks were calm and things were slowly fading back to normal, tho I was still worried Fitz and his cronies would get off again. I was walking to my favorite class, English (and not just because I was in love with my Partner). I was about to take my seat when Mr. simpson came over the PA system "Clare Edwards Please report to the Principals office" I walked back out thinking what now! This time Mr. Simpson looked thrilled. He said "clare great news Fitz was found guilty on all counts including vegas night, he and his buds were going away for a long time." Wow!, really for the first time I felt like I could truly breathe again.

I was ecstatic, I practically skipped to English. I walked in and saw Eli and adam and told them the News. They freaked and eli pick me up and kissed me right in the middle of class. Adam trapped me in a bear hug and I smiled my first genuine smile in ages. Mrs. dawes came in and we settled down (or at least tried to)

After class all of us wanted to go out to celebrate, Eli said to call Ali. I went for my phone and realized I threw it at the wall and broke it, so I had to ask to borrow his. Ali screamed so loud when I told her. She wasn't too far away because I heard the scream in surround sound. The next thing I knew she threw herself at me and gave me a hug. I winced but it didn't seem to phase her. We all headed out for a night of celebration.

We were all eating dinner when out of nowhere eli announced that he had to leave I looked sad but he kissed me and said he see me later. I pouted but said ok. After he left we hung out for another hour, then we went our separate ways. I went home and headed upstairs after a long day. Halfway up the stairs I heard a strange ringtone I walked up and looked and saw it was coming from my room. On my bed was a brand new phone. I answered it and it was Eli. He said "come to your window" I ran to the window and he came in. I asked him about the phone and he said "you're welcome" I loved him more than ever, so that's why he had to leave I thought to myself.

He stayed the night and we watched movies all night. The next morning he drove me to school and for the first time in forever things were normal…well as normal as things ever can be at degrassi. Adam was sitting on his bench, Ali was draped all over drew laughing and giggling, and I was walking with Eli's arm around me. I took a breath and said "it's finally over" Eli smiled took my hand and we headed into the school. Life was back to normal, whatever normal is anyway, and it felt great!

**Well guys thats it for this story... I really put clare throught thr ringer there... I think Ill go much easier on her on my next story! Look for my next one coming out in a few days...it focuses On K.C this time, and his struggle to grow up. ANYWAY thanks for reading I got tons of hits as soon as I posted all the chapters! DON"T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS! Another story coming soon.**


	8. EXCITING NEWS!

HEY! guys I am working on Chapters for all the stories AS WE SPEAK but I thought I should let you know that I am starting up a Production Company and I NEED SCRIPTS.

have you ever wondered what your fanfiction would look like as an ACTUAL show. I am doing mine and Ashleys When Im gone fan fiction as the first series. But I will take

ANY show/ Any type of story though it should be multi- chapter though i will consider some very well written one shots. I am in school learning how to do the business sode

of the company but I need to start getting possible scripts to begin filming when I am done. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PM AND LET ME KNOW. I can give you details

and ALSO keep reading ALL of our stories and make sure you comment and subscribe and et me know if you would watch a series based on our fics. This could be a big deal

for you amazzing writers to get some awesome exposure. PLEASE let me know and I will give you the guidelines!


End file.
